


Prepare Yourself Jinyoung Park!

by Kay_jay88



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fem!Characters, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff(?), Gender Change, Genderswaps, High School, I need a how to tag guide, I’ll probably add more tags as I go, Love at First Sight, M/M, MARKBAM, Mentions of Homosexuality, Multi, Nothing too explicit, Other, You Have Been Warned, and homophobia, fem!jinyoung park, idk how to tag this, jinson, maybe?? - Freeform, not sure about that either, someone corrected me on that, tHank you Jaepil trash, trans!bam bam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_jay88/pseuds/Kay_jay88
Summary: In all honesty, Mark’s statement was probably very true but it never hurt to try. After all, once Jackson has set his mind onto something, he gives it his all…and he never gives up halfway. Jinyoung Park, prepare yourself! The great King Wang’s sights are set on you!





	1. Feeling Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just GOT into Got7, and now I’m descending into Kpop shipping hell. Why did they have to be so god damn adorable?!
> 
> Anyways, plot/storyline belong to me, and any person mentioned in this are their own being. This story is a product of fantasy and an over imaginative mind. Now please enjoy my crappy writing!
> 
> (Btw, if anyone is willing to edit/beta for me, pls help me out! I need constructive criticism! Let me know in the comments!)

Rumour had it that a student had set off the high schools fire alarm that day, which left over two-hundred students standing outside at eight thirty-five in the morning to freeze their asses off for twenty minutes straight in the middle of the fall. It was mid-autumn at the time and the temperature only continued to drop as the minutes went by. Wearing nothing but a muscle shirt and basketball shorts, Jackson ~~_hesitantly_~~ boldly braved the weather. He was a _man_ after all; he could handle something as little as the _cold_ … _damn_ _the_ _idiot_ _who_ _thought_ _this_ _was_ _funny_ , he inwardly cursed whoever it was for their bad timing, finding it rather unfortunate that the fire bell began ringing just _after_ he changed into his clothes for his first period gym class.

He could already feel his hair rise with the cold as soon as he stepped outside, wind caressing his exposed limbs as he hurriedly jogged to his class line up for attendance. He wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed them together, in hopes of creating some form of warmth to make up for what little clothes he had on. Sadly, the friction wasn’t enough to chase the chill away. Most of his classmates were already crowding together, each kid grouped with their respective line of friends. Jackson glared enviously at the small few who were smart enough to sneak on their coats before stepping out. Really, the gym teacher should’ve at least let them grab a sweater or two before leaving the gym. At least he wasn’t the only one suffering, he thought, as he sought out Mark, finding his usually quiet friend (who was dressed in an equally revealing attire) loudly whine about how _stupid_ _the_ _cold_ was while hopping from one foot to the other.

“Mark!” He hollered, unwrapping his arms from himself to call for his equally shivering friend. “Come here and help me cuddle the cold away!” Mark let out a chuckle and comically shook his head at him as Jackson opt to dramatically spreading his arms wide, making a _show_ of how desperately he needed their shared warmth. Even with hundreds of students talking amongst themselves, Jackson _still_ manages to somehow drown them out in terms of volume. Regardless of how utterly stupid Jackson’s antics were, Mark slowly treaded towards his over-the-top friend.

Jackson had instantly regretted opening his arms away from the heat of his body as Mark took his sweet time waddling over to him. But it was totally worth it when they finally wrapped themselves together, quivering in the morning cold. He welcomed any warmth his skinny friend could offer. As friends, if they suffer, they’ll suffer together.

Students around them stared awkwardly at the noisy exchange, obviously not too sure how to handle the scene in front of them. Of course Jackson was known around the school for being quite touchy and overly theatrical at times, but it still didn’t stop others from becoming uncomfortable by his actions. Friend or not, he could sometimes be a little _too_ touchy-feely, which led to a lot of conflicts with other male students in the past. 

Not that Jackson cared, though. He’s just _confident_ enough in himself and his sexuality that being a little more _affectionate_ to the same sex didn’t bother _him_ as much as it would _most_. His friends knew this, of course, and paid no mind to his clinginess. It was who he was, but who were they to judge? It wasn’t like any one of them were perfect either.

Though that didn’t mean that Jackson _enjoyed_ the attention either, it just couldn’t be helped. It wasn’t _his_ fault that _others_ found his way of communicating with _his_ _friends_ odd, they were just too narrow-minded to understand. Men could have close _friendships_ too, without it being labeled as _homosexuality_. But apparently that was _too_ hard to comprehend.

“What? _Jealous_?” He asks, directing his comment to a male classmate of theirs who was particularly staring a bit too hard for comfort. “Wanna join in on the fun?”

The boy scoffed, flipping Jackson the birdie while his tan face twisted into something liken to disgust. “Fuck off, _homo_. In your dreams,” he spat. “Who in the hell would want to _join_ in on your _gay_ _ass_ _orgy_.”

Jackson only grinned and schooled his features to his most innocent face as he left out a quiet, “ _huh_.”

“Funny you would say that, ‘cause that intense look you were giving really gave me the impression that you felt _left_ _out_.” He retorted pleasantly, his sweet smile held _firmly_ in place.

The tanned boy glared venomously at him, his shaggy grey-bluish bangs falling sharply into his green eyes. “ _Gross_.” He snaps, turning himself towards his equally disgusted entourage of friends; away from Jackson and Mark. He pushes pass his posse and barks, “Let’s go, we don’t want to _catch_ their _gay_!” Effectively ~~_running_~~ walking away from the two of them, as if he’d already won.

“Bye-bye!” Jackson calls after them, a little to cheerfully. “Hope you don’t _catch_ _our_ _gay_!” Mark, still tucked safely in his arms, rolls his unimpressed brown orbs at him.

“ _What?”_

“Why do you always do that?” He asks, eyebrows pressing together in a frown and his tone disapproving.

Jackson pretends not to know what he’s talking about. 

“ _Do_ _what_ , _Mark?_ ”

“You know what I’m talking about,” he says, slightly pushing himself out of Jackson hug. “Why are you always starting shit with people?”

He tilts his head to the left side lightly, feigning innocence. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He responses, gazing past Mark’s shoulder, opting to avoid looking into his friends eyes because he knows that if he does, he’ll see the disappointment swimming in them.

He hears a sharp breath and a soft, “ _whatever_ ,” come him as he pulls himself back into Jackson’s arms. He gives up on his questioning and settles on enjoying the warmth his friend has to offer.

It was then Jackson Wang first took notice of Jinyoung Park outside in the front of their school yard, huddled amongst a small group Korean international students who gathered together in an attempt to warm themselves against the mornings’ chill.

Her dark long hair was frenzied and twisted, held back in a low bun and mostly tucked into a grey beanie to keep from becoming more of a mess, leaving her thick inky fringes to dance with the breeze. He watched as she giggled at something one of her friends said (which Jackson was completely at loss of) in their native tongue; a pale slender and petite hand coming up to politely cover her smile. He noted how her eyes would lightly crinkles at the sides, and he found them _adorable_.

“What’re you looking at _now_.” Mark questions, twisting himself around to see what exactly caught his attention. He frowns suddenly. “You’re not trying to stir something up _again_ , are you?”

Jackson lets out a huff of air, “Now when have _I_ ever _done_ that?” He replies, and the latter gives him a pointed look to which he paired with an highly exaggerated eye roll. “No. I was just wondering who that Asian beauty is over _there_.” He said, pointing towards Jinyoung’s general direction. Mark’s gaze follows Jackson’s out stretched arm and a look of recognition spreads across his features.

“Oh, you mean _Jinyoung_ _Park!_ ” He exclaims, a small smile forming on his lips. “Don’t even bother trying, Jack, _she’s_ _out_ _of_ _your_ _league_.” He then proceeded to pat his arm in solace, his smile still very much _there_. “Jinyoung Park is one girl no man can tackle, bro. She’ll eat you up and spit you out like it’s _nothing_.”

In all honesty, Mark’s statement was probably very true but it never hurt to try. After all, once Jackson has set his mind onto something, he gives it his all…and he never gives up halfway. He felt determination sink itself in his stomach as he admired Jinyoung from afar. _Jinyoung_ _Park_ , _prepare_ _yourself!_ _The_ _great_ _King_ _Wang’s_ _sights_ _are_ set _on_ _you!_

Mark didn’t miss the fire that seeped and burned in his friend’s dark eyes; he immediately knew Jackson was planning something that’ll gradually end with them getting into _trouble_ , and him nursing a headache or _two_. “Trust me on this one, you’ll be taking on more than what you can handle.” He warned, really trying to convince Jackson out of this one. Usually he would just go with the flow and “ _whatever_ ” it, but he’s got this feeling in his _gut_  telling him that whatever it is Jackson’s got planned, it won’t end well. For _Mark_ at least.

He also didn’t miss the sight of Jackson outright _gawking_ at the said beauty. He mentally sighs and curses the day he met Jackson all those years ago. Why did he always go for the _incredibly_ _difficult_ ones…??

“ _WOW!_ Thanks bro! I can really _feel_ the support and confidence you have in me just _oozing_ out of you!” Jackson cries, dramatically placing one of his hands on his chest where his heart would be. His other arms still wrapped around Mark. He gives him a wide-eyed shocked look to add to his theatrics. “You hurt me, my man. How could you _doubt_ my skill?”

“The only _skill_ you have is on the fencing field,” he says, wiggling around, trying to rid himself of Jackson. “And even that’s _questionable_.” He finishes, successfully escaping from his friends hold. He spies a couple of teachers and students head into the school and starts to make his way the the doors. Jackson be _damned_ , he wasn’t going to risk freezing _his_ ass off any longer than he has to, god and everybody else knows he doesn’t have enough fat in his body to properly regulate heat.

“ _You_ _bitch!_ ” He hears the small Chinese man squawk from behind him. “ _Getch’_ _your_ _fuckin’_ _skinny_ _ass_ _back_ _over_ _here!_ ”


	2. BamBam!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nervous screech came from his throat that was more liken to a chicken-crow hybrid than normal a teenage boy’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got6/7 makes an appearance! The last member will make his entrance within the next two chapters, hopefully. I really hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!

_Okay_ , he thought, _just_ _breathe_ _in and breathe out._ Jackson frantically tried stilling his frenzied heart that wouldn’t stop doing flips in his chest. He going to do this, he was _really going to do this. He was going to introduce himself to Jinyoung and impress the hell out of her like no guy has before._ Though, he’ll need to calm his nerves down first. _Oh god. He was a messTM._

A nervous screech came from his throat that was more liken to a chicken-crow hybrid than ~~_normal_~~ a teenage boy’s.

Mark and Yugyeom looked at each other from behind their close-to-a-breakdown friend, trailing after him. They cringed slightly at the sound of his jitteriness, hoping (praying, really. Let’s be honest here) that’ll be the _only_ one they’ll hear that day.

_Nope, he’s still going…_

“Bro, are you done yet?” Mark asks, already feeling completely done for the day. _They literally just got through the schools front entrance, how does Jackson manage to just drain the life out of him every day?_

The boy in question stops his squawking for a moment to stare at his friend, a _do I look done to you_ look settling onto his face. He then proceeded to turn back around and continue on with his _inhuman_ screeching. Yugyeom gave Mark a pitiful smile, flinching a little when Jackson let out a particularly loud one. Not that they all weren’t loud, this one was somehow _louder_ than the rest. If that was even possible. The freshly dyed navy blunet was fortunate enough to have met Jackson later on in life, Mark thinks, he didn’t have to suffer through the _countless shenanigans_ Jackson put them through as kids.

 _Bless that child._ How in the world did he come to be their friend? A mystery Mark will never have an answer to.

“I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again. Don’t bother, the only thing you’ll get out of chasing her is a heartache and an _‘I told you so.’_ ” He states while running a slender hand through his pale lavender locks.

Yugyeom tilts his head to the right, unsure of what the problem was. Wasn’t Jackson worrying about some language test he was fretting over last night? Or was he wrong… Did he miss something on the way to school?

“Uh, did I miss something or…?” He questions, finding himself mildly curious of what his friend meant by _heartache._ He didn’t like to be left in the dark, especially when it involved _Jackson._ One always needs to be prepared when the said brunet was scheming something. _Mark was a good enough example._

The dyed lavenet breathed out an exceptionally heavy sigh, “Our friend here has got his eyes set on our newly crowned ice-queen, Miss Jinyoung Park.” He replies, reaching into his jean pocket for his phone and begins playing some sort of mobile app on it. “Ya know, that Korean visa student who only recently transferred here half a month ago?”

He nods, knowing _exactly_ who he was talking about. “Yeah, about that.” He starts, a small frown perched between his brows. “ _She’s actually-_ ”

“That’s it!” Jackson suddenly shrieks at them, his chocolate eyes lighting up. “Mark! You’re my best friend, so you’ll have to tell me the truth. No offence, Yugyeom.” He adds pouting, giving his said best friend his best puppy-eyed look while trying to cuddling up to him. The taller boy just shakes his head and observes the scene in-front of him with mild amusement. “I look handsome today, right? Like really super-duper, _ultra_ handsome, hm?” He nudged Mark softly, awaiting his compliment.

He looks into his puppy stare with a deadpanned glaze, completely unfazed by it’s cuteness. He’s seen them way too many times to fall under their influence and has practically grown an immunity to anything Jackson related. “If I say, ‘yes,’” he inquires, “ _you’ll shut up?_ ”

Jackson makes another strangled noise, his features morphing into one of disbelief. “It doesn’t count unless you _mean_ it, Mark!” He says, his tone becoming more of a whine. “ _How can I shut up when you don’t mean half the words you say to me?!_ ”

“For fuck sakes, Jacks.” Mark breathes, face contorting into tamed irritation. _It was too early in the morning for him to deal with this shit._ “Yugyeom, help me out here.” He called, seeking the tallest for help.

“Can’t say I want to.” He replies without hesitation, the youngest opting to walk ahead of them. Obviously trying to avoid being brought into whatever it is Jackson was doing to their friend. All interest in the matter gone as soon as he was called for. “Not much I can do anyways.”

 _Asshole._  Mark takes back his words earlier. 

“ _Yeomie, darling!_ ” An unexpected shout erupts, directing itself to the youngest of the three. Confusion spreads across the eldest two’s features as they followed the voice’s direction. Yugyeom resembles a deer trapped in the headlights and his body tenses; ready for impact. All that was seen between the two puzzled best friends was a flash of pale yellow and a clashing of two bodies, fortunately, none of which were Mark’s or Jackson’s. The two had no idea what to think.

They gaped at their youngest friend as a lengthy blonde _latch’s herself onto him like her life depended on it._ The bleach blonde was a cute little thing with long limbs, a slim waste and a set of full supple pink lips. Her adorable face was contorted in an expression of _pure terror_ as she nervously glanced from side to side, as if she was expecting someone. She held onto Yugyeom tightly, frantically worming herself safely behind him.

“Yeomie! It’s great to see you! How’ve you been?” She blurts out cheerfully, despite her face saying otherwise. There was a light accent in her words, not quite noticeable but still there. She raises an arm to play with a strand of Yugyeom’s navy hair. “I like the new hair, very idol-ish.”

Yugyeom stutters as she releases the strand of hair to rest her arm on his back. “Uh, it’s ah, good to see you too, BamBam.” He manages to say, bewilderment swimming in his eyes. He tries turning around to face her, but she sticks firmly to his back. “What, erm, are you doing here exactly?”

BamBam gives him a wide-eyes look and a sheepish smile. “What? I can’t be chill and walk up to a friend to ask him how he’s doin’?” She inquires, her pretty smile wavering at the corners as she spots something ahead. Clearly trying to avoid something or someone. “ _Shit._ ” Her fake grey eyes widened slightly, and she’s pulling herself closer to her ‘Yeomie’s’ back. “ _I’m so dead._ ”

“BamBam!” An older boy snarls, nose flaring and cheeks dusted with anger. “You are so _dead_ when I get you!” He stomped, an equally fuming _Jinyoung_ steps behind him.

She lets out a shaky laugh as the two seething people approached them, one of which had been the topic of the three friends conversation. And Mark’s migraines for the past two nights. Jackson lights up like a Christmas tree upon seeing who they were, or at least for one of them.

“Holy shit, guys!” He breathes, his cheeks turning rosy. _Did it suddenly get hot in here or was it just him?_ “It’s Jinyoung. Quick! Do I look okay? Nothing in my teeth? How about morning breath?”

Mark is literally about two seconds away from punting Jackson’s ass. “Jackson, shut up.” He quips, deciding it would be a better idea to focus on his phone again. “Just introduce yourself and be _done with it._ I’m sick of hearing you bitch.”

“ _Mark!_ ” The brunet gasps in distress and opting to turn to a preoccupied Yugyeom, too busy with a clinging BamBam to be much of a help. “I can’t just do that. I need tact, _style!_ To say something that’ll impress her!”

“ _Well, now’s your chance._ ”

“Jaebumie, Jinny, my two best friends in the whole world!” BamBam starts, voice wavering at the end. “What can I do for you, you gorgeous people you?” She waves her hands around frantically, and _are those finger guns??_

The two, Jaebum and Jinyoung, go still, their furious features terrifyingly calmer then they were a few seconds ago.

“Why don’t you come over here then, BamBam.” Jinyoung sweetly says, a polite smile gracing her lips. Mark swears he heard Jackson swoon somewhere in the background. “These best friends want to have a _little talk._ ” Her tone and smile were nothing but nice, although it didn’t stop the chill that ran down their spines.

Jackson gave away a straggled noise, prompting her to giving him a look of distaste.

“And if I don’t?” The bleach blonde asks, still hidden behind the safety of Yugyeom.

The older boy, Jaebum, grins sharply, holding up a heavy black plastic bag. “Then we’ve got a nice _brand new_ bottle of makeup remover with your name on it,” he happily chimes. “We went out of our way to buy it. _Just. For. You._ Isn’t that so nice of us?”

Now, BamBam was left with a choice: risk dying at the hands of the JJ duo or let them ruin the perfect contouring of her face that took her hours to perfect and be somewhat safe of their wrath for a few more hours. The pick was obvious, of course.

“Fine.” She sighs in defeat, stepping away from Yugyeom and releasing her hold on him. “Let’s go.” The duo smile evilly in union, pleased with either outcomes. So long as she gets her _punishment._

Yugyeom glances to her pitifully, knowing full well what the JJ duo was capable of. “ _Uh-ahh, wait!_ ” He says, reaching for her arm before she has a chance to pass him. “I’m sure there’s a way to talk things out, right _Jinny?_ ” Directing his question to the unamused dark haired girl.

“No, I don’t think so, Yugyeom.” She states, crossing her arms in front of her. Her stance is icy and guarded. “I told you not the call me _that._ ”

“But mom and BamBam gets to.” He pouts back, leaning forward to slouch lightly.

She raises a thick perfectly plucked brow and replies, “That’s auntie and BamBam, which there won’t be a BamBam if she doesn’t get herself over here.” She threatens.

Mark is quick to tap on BamBam’s shoulder, catching onto what his friend was trying to do. “I’d leave now if I were you.” He whispers to her when she turns her head towards him. She studies with a frown before realizing what he meant and flushed a bit before nodding, giving him a small ‘thanks,’ and she was gone in a flash.

“What she do anyways?” Yugyeom asks, toeing his sneakers into the laminated ground. He was distracting Jinyoung and she continued to take the bait. “That’s none of your business.” She snaps, uncoiling her arms to rest her hands on her tiny waist. “All you need to know is that she did something and now she’s going to _pay_ for it.”

Leaning into Mark, Jackson cluelessly asks. “Hey, where’d that girl go?” Jaebum and Jinyoung were quick to snap their head around Yugyeom, finding no BamBam there.

“ _Fuck._ ” The eldest swore, grabbing Jinyoung by the hand. “Let’s go before she gets away.” Just like that they were gone. Silence settled amongst the three left for a short while, leaving them in wonder.

“So how do you know Jinyoung, Yugyeom?” Mark questions, finally putting his phone away, giving him his full attention. Though he’s already got an idea on how, he just want confirmation.

“We’re distant cousins, three times removed.” Okay, that explains that. Now for the big one. 

“And that’s the kind of girl you still want to go for?” Mark directs to Jackson, who’s gazes is glued to her back. “ _That one._ ” He finishes, pointing to the direction the other three left in.

“ _Hell_ _yeah_.” Jackson replies with a smitten grin, chocolate almond eyes never leaving her form. “Definitely my type of girl.”

“Quick question though,” he continues, fiddling with his sleeves. “ _Those two aren’t dating, right??_ ”


	3. Lunch time madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And hello handsome.” He lets out a startled squeak, almost dropping his wrap when she suddenly took his face in her soft hands. “I didn’t quite catch your name last time.” She purrs, her thumb lightly stroking his chin as she dauntlessly gazed into his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than I expected it to be, but please, enjoy the update!
> 
> Edit: 
> 
> Here’s a link to a drawing I did of jinyoung if any of you are interested.
> 
> https://kay-jay8.tumblr.com/post/180423399985/i-drew-what-jinyoung-would-look-like-in-my-jinson

The crowded school cafeteria rumbled with conversation, constantly filled with so many students that the trio of friends had to physically throw themselves into the sea of backpacks, bodies, and chairs. How does the school expect them to survive against this everyday? Mark lost the only good pen he had on him that day in his hurry to snatch one of three (somehow) empty seats they managed to find and Yugyeom is pretty sure he knocked someone the head with his lunch tray. It was an all or nothing matter. He sends a mental apology to the poor sap.

The boys were dead set on snatching a seat this time instead of standing around somewhere in the hallway, awkwardly holding their trays while trying to simultaneously feed themselves. All in all: seats were an essential during the lunch rush, especially during the chillier seasons of the year. Students weren’t about to fight each other for the outside bleachers when the end of fall was nearing; not like they would in the cafeteria at this moment. Provided that the heater was turned up and the school canteen was stocked with warm caffeine and hot chocolate.

“Are you sure they’re not _dating_?” Jackson questions as soon as he was seated across Yugyeom and Mark. His breath was jagged and his arms felt like jelly after groping and shoving his way through the sea of adolescences. He knew he probably sounded like a broken record at this point, but he couldn’t help it. There hasn’t been a chance of him even catching a glimpse of Jinyoung since she ran after BamBam, hand-in-hand with that older guy, Jaebum, a little over three days ago.

Yugyeom turns his head towards Mark, who sat on his left, with a look of distress and threw his hands up in frustration. Jackson’s been poking and prodding at the same question for days, it was really starting to get to the younger male. His seat partner could only shake his head and shrug his shoulders, playing his apathy card. “Ah, so the roles have reversed now, has it?” He mocks, a very smug smirk settling onto his lips. “He’s your problem now, bud. Not much anybody can do that once he gets started.”

The dark blunet blew a raspberry as he abruptly bumped his head noisily onto the tabletop, relenting himself to interrogator Wang once again. “Yes, I am positively _ninety-nine-point-nine percent_ sure Jinyoung and JB aren’t dating.” He said, defeatedly.

Jackson placed both of his hands onto the table and leaned in from across them, inviting himself into Yugyeom’s personal space. “ _Ninety-nine point nine percent?_ ” He parroted, and like the true interrogator that he was, the Chinese male gave him a wary gaze, squinting his chocolate almond eyes at his deflated victim. “What’s with the last point _one percent?_ ”

“Point one percent for the slight, and I mean _slightest_ ,” the taller boy emphasized, sending his friend pointed look when his face contorted to one of suspicion. “Chance that she and JB are dating. _Which I highly doubt._ Jinyoung always looks like death personified whenever someone brings up that exact question. She says her taste in men are way more refined than, and I quote on quote, ‘ _a blockheaded and temperamental moron like Jaebum._ ’ Whatever that’s suppose to mean.” He finishes, unwrapping his pre-made sandwich he bought from the canteen and took a generous bite. He cringed lightly as he chewed on the soggy bread, contemplating on why he bothered buying supposedly eatable food from the school when it tasted this crappy. Unfortunately for him, he loves his sleep too much to actually get up in the morning and prepare his lunch beforehand.

Oh well, at least it’s better than starving himself to death. He’d rather die with a full stomach than an empty one.

Mark, having stayed silent for most of the exchange, chewed absentmindedly on his handmade chicken wrap. Unlike his seat partner, he knew better than to consume anything made by the schools canteen ladies. No one ever knows what they do to the weirdly soggy and odd tasting abomination they call food. It literally looks like a science experiment gone wrong. That shit needs to come with big and emboldened health hazard labels so that anybody with a high functioning brain would know to stay the hell away if they valued their life. Better yet, place any and all sold items in quarantine and burn it all to hell.

How Yugyeom hasn’t died yet is beyond him.

“If she’s looking for a refined man, our awestruck friend here doesn’t stand a chance.” The lavenet states teasingly, snickering behind his lunch. “Jackson is neither of those.”

The said teenager squawked at his friends jab, theatrically falling back onto his chair and away from the musing blunet. Jackson clutched at his chest, feigning pain as he withered in his seat, making loud and obnoxious sounds whiling preforming his act. “ _My heart!_ ” He gurgled, doubling over himself to add a dramatic flare to his performance. “ _The betrayal!_ ”

“ _Hashtag top ten anime betrayals of all time._ ; BamBam chirped from the front of their table, her eyes, blue this time, lit in amusement as she stood before them in all her 5’5” glory. “Surprise bitches.” She says at the gaping boys, cheerfully placing her dark messenger bag on top of their table before seating herself right into Mark’s unsuspecting lap.

“And hello _handsome_.” He lets out a startled squeak, almost dropping his wrap when she suddenly took his face in her soft hands. “I didn’t quite catch your name last time.” She purrs, her thumb lightly stroking his chin as she dauntlessly gazed into his eyes.

Heat quickly spread across Mark’s cheeks as she continued to invade his personal bubble. He quickly dropped his lunch onto the table, unsure if he’d be able to hold onto it properly next time. He was no novice to unannounced touching and clinging, Jackson trained him well in that, but having a complete stranger (and a very _very attractive girl_ , no less) unexpectedly plopping herself onto his lap sent his brain into overdrive.

“I- Uh,” He says blankly, still unsure of how he got into this situation. “Mark, I’m. I mean, Mark. My name.”

_He should shut up now._

“Shit. Uh.”

_Or not._

_Awesome, totally didn’t just sound like a dunce in front of a pretty girl with the worst people you know as an audience. Nice._

She threw her head back and laughed, _oh god_ , swiping some of her newly dyed dark hair away from her shoulder. “Well Mark, I’m sure you _already_ know,” she says, throwing a sharp gaze towards a wide eyed Yugyeom, still frozen in shock at the scene before his eyes. “I’m BamBam.”

Mark wasn’t sure what was more awkward: making a complete fool of himself while a total _babe_ , ;s literally oozing in sex appeal, sits in his lap under the eyes of _dozens of students_ or being somewhat turned on right in front your best friends and an entire room full of people you don’t know. Both were embarrassing as hell and he felt whatever little self worth he had left in this school drip down the drain.

He dropped his gaze to his lap and away from the pretty girls. He almost instantly regretted it. The creamy thighs that wrapped around his were smooth and bare and toned. The were nice thighs. And she has nice legs. Long toned legs that looked really soft.

His finger twitched slightly.

 _;I’m too pure and innocent to be witnessing this.”_ He hears the blunet breathe from beside him as strained squealing started ringing through his eardrums at the same moment. Jackson vibrates in his chair excitedly and is literally _dying_ at the sight before him. He waves his arms in the air frantically, his voice pitched in a fanboying scream.

“Holy shit. _Holy shit._ ;

Cue the Jackson Wang’s Hyena LaughTM.

The usually silent lavenet grimaces as his friends laughter echoes throughout the room, drawing even more attention to them. Great, just what he needed, even _more_ people gawking at them.

_;What the fuck is going on here?”_

The JJ duo appeared in place of BamBam’s previous spot, irritation already radiating off of them in high frequencies. When did they get there? They stood out like a sore thumb in a crowd of teenage hormones and prepubescent wannabes, Mark felt like he was looking at a foreign magazine cover. They’re hard to miss.

_Who in the fucking world looked that good in real life, anyways?!_

The pale blunet dropped his backpack in front of a student who pitifully ended up being the closest human being next to him. “Mind sitting your ass else where.” He snaps, already pulling the chair out from under them. “Seats already reserved. That includes the rest of you losers, and I don’t like to repeat myself. _Out. Now._ ;

Within milliseconds, the three remaining seat mates cleared themselves out and out of the way of Jaebum’s wrath. Turning the trio of friends into a sextet.

“ _What?_ ; The eldest of the six of them barks, turning his attention to the rest of their audience in the cafeteria. His face set in a pretty frown. “The fuck you all staring at? Mind you own goddamn business.”

Jinyoung shakes her head at Jaebum’s vulgarity towards his fellows student, disapproval clearly written across her angelic features. The fringes of her inky hair swaying along her movements and sits herself onto one of the stolen seat. A seat that was so conveniently placed beside Jackson’s. “BamBam, have some _dignity_ and sit down on a proper chair.” She chastised, pulling out a red plastic container from her miraculously white backpack.

The younger girl pouted and threw her friend an unamused glare as she proceeded to reluctantly unwrap herself from her prey. She pushes her forgotten messenger bag into Yugyeom’s lunch tray, sliding it over to the empty seat on his right. “Shimmy your ass over to that chair, Yeomie. I’m stealing this one from you.” She says with a cute smile, already shoving him off of the seat. “ _Thanks, darling_.”

“ _Okay. Rude._ ; He wails as Jackson let’s out another pitchy laugh, moving his ass over to his new spot at the table. BamBam ignores the both of them, opting to continue eyeing Mark up and down like he was a treat that she couldn’t wait to dig her teeth in. _Poor Mark,_ he thought, watching his friend try to miserably save face in front of the fifteen year old while gaping at her like a fish.

God only knows how mortified he’ll be after he figures out how old she is.

_Now that’ll be fun to watch._

Jackson seemed to have had a mini-heart-attack in admiss the exchange, practically jumping out of his own skin by just being remotely _near_ his cousin. The big dork even went to pull out the chair for her.

He was already so whipped for her and he doesn’t even know what she’s actually like. How _terrifying_ her true colours were.

Yugyeom thinks he really needs to re-evaluate his choices of friends.

At least there was another unoccupied chair between him and Jaebum, which he was grateful for, he’d rather not be physically closer to him than he already is. The older Korean male was not in a good mood and Yugyeom preferred to keep his body free of _;accidental”_ bruising.

“What are you guys even doing here? Your usual table is all the way across the cafeteria.” He inquired, picking at the soggy remains of his lunch. “Is bothering me at my own home not enough? Gotta pick on me while we’re at school too?”

Jinyoung scoffs at his assumption, sending him an displeased glare. As if she had the right to be _annoyed_ and bothered by him. ;Don’t count start counting your lucky stars..” She says, taking a slice meat-lovers pizza out of her opened container and takes an ample bite out of it before continuing. “Neither of us want to be here, either.”

_So much for her rumoured elegance._

“Actually,” BamBam starts, finally turning her attention away from the still shook lavenet. Her stomach eventually winning over her urge to play with her new potential love interest. “It’s more like we’re trying to _avoid_ someone rather than bother.” She pulls out a chocolate bar from her bag to munch on. “Miss Jinyoung _I’m-Too-Good-For-You_ Park here has been getting some attention from a not so secret admirer.”

Mark eyes her chocolate treat, following its trail from her hands to her mouth. Or maybe his intense gaze was more focused on her _lips. Or both. Who knows._

“And speak for yourself. I want to be here and I like it here.” She finishes, a knowing grins crosses her lips as she daintily bit into her snack once more. _;Like what you see?”_ She directing to her own not so subtle admirer. He rapidly turns his line of version away from her, his ears and cheeks feeling as if they were on _fire._

The older dark haired girl glared even harder, this time glowering towards the younger. If looks could kill, there is no doubt that BamBam would be down in hell by now. “ _Unwanted attention_.” She snaps coldly, carelessly taking another large bite out of her pizza. “I can’t go _anywhere_ without that guy creeping out from whatever corner or wherever other place he hides himself in.” Her words dripped in detest and disgust, causing a shiver to run down their spines.

_How in the hell does she do that??_

“ _Gross_.” Jackson says, pushing his homemade chow-mien away, feeling not really hungry anymore. Usually, he’d finish his lunch in an instant, especially when his mom took whatever little time she had to prepare it for him. But thoughts of _another guy_ perusing Jinyoung made his stomach turn in ways that left him feeling rather twitchy, and decides he doesn’t like this strange sensation. And the fact that his sudden anonymous competition was making _her uncomfortable_ ;t help settle the small waves of queasiness he felt.

The girl of his affections rolls her pretty dark chocolate eyes, already done with the topic of conversation. _God, she’s so beautiful._ ;Tell me about it.” She replies back, uncaring of the fact that she was still chewing food in her mouth as she did.

“People are such assholes,” the brunet mutters loud enough for her ears only. “ _Guys especially_.”

She gives him a spectacle glance and lifts a thick brow through her bangs. She left her midnight locks out today, letting them flow over her shoulders and the small of her back. It looks so shiny and soft, like silk. What Jackson wouldn’t do to run his fingers through them, it was so tempting.

“ _And you would know?_ ; She asks, reaching out to bring his practically untouched lunch towards her. She eyes it for a while before turning her attention back to him, waiting for his reply.

A soft smile sets onto Jackson’s full lips as they gave way to a chuckle. “Go for it, I’m not up for food right now.” He told her, waving his hand over to his chow mien, handing her his pair of chopsticks. She stares at him and his outstretched hand warily, as if debating on whether or not to accept his offering. “Don’t worry, it hasn’t touched my lips yet.”

Somewhere in the background, he could see Jinyoung’s supposed not-boyfriend reach over and latch BamBam’s ear in-between his fingers and gave it a hard tug. The brunette squeaks in pain, loudly questioning her friend about the sudden attack on her aural. To which he shrugs and simply says that her _;stupid ass attempt at flirting were getting in his nerves.’_

She took the wooden utensil he held out to her and responded with a pretty smile of her own. “I guess I’ll take your word for it then.”

“As you should, I’m a pretty smart guy once you get pass my _charming good looks and hot bod._ ; He joked, rolling the sleeve of his shirt up and started flexing to show off his “amazing” guns. He wiggles his brows playfully, contorting his features to give her one of his I’m trying to be sexy but not really faces. _;Like what you see?”_

Jinyoung blankly gazes at him for a moment before bursting out in giggles, her slim pale hand coming up to cover the smile underneath. Deep chocolate eyes crinkling at the corners in a way that only Jinyoung could so cutely make.

Jackson’s stomach _fluttered_ for a different reason this time.

“The fuck is this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took out two three inches off BamBam’s original height. 
> 
> Ages:  
> BamBam: 15  
> Yugyeom: 15  
> Jackson: 17  
> Jinyoung: 17  
> Jaebum: 18  
> Mark: 18  
> Youngjae: (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! This is my first time writing a fic involving actual people, so I’m sorry if they seem really out of character. I only just recently got into this fandom and hope to become more involved and knowledgeable later on! Please leave some comments or let me know if I need to add or rewrite somethings.


End file.
